Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. Numerous fixed bugs are being uploaded currently (October 23.) General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. *companions are not being joined at level 1 and given player's xp. Alira joined at level 2. *fixed loadtip: calimport entry : "aose" *fixed loadtip: kelemvor entry, spacing issues *fixed Alira: convo drops when you ask her about many things *fixed Alira: ordering issues when she asks where while you ask her about quests. Also missing a period after Murann. *Alira: kicking her out of the party crashes the game. *fixed campaign script for giving xp for disarming trap actually gives xp based on lock dc. *related to weapon switching. right clicking on weapon doesn't help. Sometime companions and PC will switch out to weapon they don't have or can't use. Sometime weapon becomes invisible. *Monsters in a number of area, that shouldn't be able to cast spells (like spiders), have something that looks like bless casted on the over and over again. To the point where it can get hard to see where everyone is. *at least it works. alira and laisera are causing crashes. :-) When kicking Tan out of the party, the dialog says he attacks, but he actually doesn't. he just fades away and disappears. *fixed loadtip: the Torm loadtip refers to "slain Helm". Helm is still alive at the time of the campaign. *fixed loadtip: "te" Nelanther .... *fixed loadtip: for Abbathor, there is a single " in the tip. Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *kvas gained some dwarf feats at level 2 for some reason Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *confirmed it says Carcarin joins, but she doesn't. I talk to her again and she says she's busy and can't join. *fixed when Carcarin , the entire line is green when it shouldn't be. *No crown journal, crown journal did not advance *Tan did not talk on Intisar level 2 when you got the Intisar crown piece. Calimport Muzad *fixed illithid tunnels: loadscreen based on old version of map *fixed In the inn, the Order of Light paladin fights on the player's side when you fight them. *fixed The inn drunk can give you the hidden treasure quest even if you've already been there. *fixed "Nasim's Note" is a book not a scroll parchment *fixed Nadim didn't appear in the market, no mapnote for him either, so couldn't continue the quest *fixed Falak: extra space in front of convo when first referred to him *fixed Falak: if you confront him, combat starts before the convo ends *fixed Falak: he does negligible damage in combat, 1hp. *fixed Almasi spellbook convo is an "ipoint speaker" *fixed Kelzen: convo ordering problem with asking for training being after the "leave option", both in his house and in the temple *fixed Kelzen: when he gives you the teleporter room key it does not specifically say it's for the teleporter room *fixed Underdark Descent: Kelzen's intro convo, spacing in front of first line. *fixed unknown ruins: found a rakshasa staff on a corpse, unbalanced *fixed unknown ruins, remove door since the transition is an area transition. *fixed drow commoners: add waypoints for more fake wandering *fixed drow merchant was hostile for some reason. the commoners and guards just watched *fixed house baenett, no xp given for picking the first inside foor *fixed house baenettL the move silent/hide checks should only fire once per trigger. *fixed drow smuggler: make convo nwn1 style *fixed drow smuggler: convo coloring issues *fixed drow smuggler; possible to get locked into a condition getting yourself smuggled out, even if you don't want to be *fixed prison guard captain: "out only prisoner" *fixed illithid merchant: space berfore it's first line. *fixed with the illithid, the battle starts with the convo still open. *fixed illithid leader: numerous convo coloring issues *fixed illithid leader: if you talk to it after dealing with the sick one the only option is attacking. *fixed smuggler: after completing talabwyss there is no need for him to offer his smuggling services, he can be hidden *fixed maker merchants hostile for some reason, were not hostile first time talked to *fixed floaty rock formation by muzad sewer entry. *fixed hidden treasure journal never closed *fixed The Baenett seal should have some sort of value since it's at least a curiosity. *fixed almasi spellbook journal never closed (close if you attack the temple of old night?) *fixed talabwyss: "taste for spilling drow blood" doesn't actually lead to combat *fixed kelzen doesn't reappear in the teleport room when you return from the underdark *fixed talabwyss and other drow: color the drow speech for clarity. ( for drow speech) *fixed talabwyss had some lines that were not translated. *fixed zeketh: was not hostile until you talked to him directly, changing the combat balance *Kelzen now says he only trains those with the skill needed Kelzen: no indication you lack the prerequisite feats if you do. *fixed drow gate captain: fix subtitles in convo *fixed Wajih: did amaunator and homeless, reported Amaunator to her first, when she wasked if I had any more to report the only answer was no. I was able to talk to her again and report the homeless City of Pros *fixed implement new nighttime daynight settings *Thug convo: failure marked in green, not red. also an extra ] in the attack option. *garlic warehouse: the fog in the area was white, not dark *foutains of bycliff: the sign on the path should be examine, not use. *main town: merchant at gate: ordering and coloring of the kvas teamwork option *main town: well: extra space before climb down *main town: the grave markers were not usable. *wizard merchant cave: remove trapped locked chest, failed pick fires it and damages merchant. *wizard merchant cave: you automatically knew he was a merchant, you shouldn't *bandit cave: busted npc appearance for one bandit *bandit cave: convo ordering with leader *bandit cave: kvas option should only happen the first time. *Morgause: she started injured as if combat had already started *Morgause: no xp for unlocking her chest. *xavier: you should be able to attack him at some point since carcarin finds him distasteful *garlic journal: when closed, missing period in last line *Gelamach: did garlic, reported, did icon, reported. He fails to give next quest, goes back to default convo. Re-accepting and then reporting he gives default again. *Thieves guild: Porfirio convo: "you are not one of my thieves", he is just admitting he's the thieves guildmaster *playhouse: no xp for iristiana door lock *playhouse: iristiana should disappear when you tell her to get cotton to take you to the basement *playhouse: stage mgr office: untakeable gold on desk, inconsistent *playhouse: not all doors are party transition *Castle main floor: nothing happens with the usable scrolls *Castle main floor: door transition to basement fails, works from basement-> main floor *castle basement: alarm rings each time across trigger, should only ring first time *castle basement: guards are negligibly weak *castle basement: no xp for lock and trap on door to sub-basement *castle sub-basement: acoatl approaches party but convo says he just stands there looking at you *castle sub-basement: some convo coloring issues *Claudia: can get two dissection knives by doing her quest then killing her. *church: the priests were hostile for an unknown reason Halruaa/Riverbridge *fixed implement new daynight settings. Ekkathys *fixed updated daynight settings. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *had to give up the alt texture and go with the default. the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *Outer and Inner Area: Do to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle *the creatures in the planar areas should be specifically immune to dismissal and banishment since they are on their home planes. Murann *Devil's Backbone: put a mapnote in the pass to make it easier to find at night once the players have found it. *better lighting in Devil's Backbone at night. It was simply hard to navigate. *transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) Other Areas *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *Implement the updated daynight settings outside the city modules. mpass, sidequests, overland. *Arcane Haven - clay golem keeps disappearing and reappearing *level above tortured king: But there is an animated staff that is uber strong. summons overpowering ghasts, has unlimited heals, concealment, damage reduction. Next to the stairs down. *Warlocks Crypt: minor convo order issues with lich *Warlocks Crypt:the succubi all seemed to have spawned at one point *Warlocks Crypt:should have more variety of demons than just the succubi/bladelings *Warlocks Crypt:in the boulders in front of the forge was an unidentified amulet, there was no way to reach it, it was in the middle of the boulders. *High Forest: needs some alternate higher CR gnolls, too many spawn and it slows the pc down *High Forest: elves still hostile before you talk to them. *Smuggler Cave NW of High Forest: needs more enemy variety *Smuggler Cave NW of High Forest: the guards just attack, they don't cry for help like they are supposed to *Smuggler Cave NW of High Forest: no treasure beyond leader inventory, and no indication their stuff is worthless *NW faerun OM: non flat spot in NE corner in the black area Eastern Faerun: *Turmish Cave: goblins? way too weak *Turmish NE-> Se transition broken *Turmish: no water paths to rest of NE map *Dun Hills: NW corner door xp, "torture" room door xp, lock/trap xp on chest in area s of torture room *Halruaan wizard tower: force overhead camera for OM convo because the camera keeps going inside the placeable *Halruaan wizard tower: drew aggro from everywhere, way too tough (level 12). *Unhallowed Ruins: up CR of yuan tiri shamans, put one on first level as intro to them *Unhallowed Ruins: clickable scroll in level 2 throne room did nothing. *Unhallowed Ruins: OM convo: can repeatedly get potions via craft alchemy, make once only. *The Shaar: improve selection from merchant, allow merchant to higher purchase limit *The Shaar: improve enemy variety *Forest of Amtar: remove from OM, area was removed *Sunstrider tomb: coloration of all convos. *Sunstrider tomb: exit back to OM broken. *Sunstrider tomb: minor tile issue in inner tomb, one tile missing columns. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter